corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumi Shinozaki/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY AyumiPCEmotions.png|Ayumi's character portraits Ayumi'sPC sprite.gif|Ayumi's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Rebuilt-Ayumi.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiRebuildEC.png|Ayumi's character portraits cg_all3.png|Ayumi's and Yoshiki Kishinuma's sprites Corpse Party (PC) Ayumi's character potraits from BloodCovered.png|Ayumi's character portraits 04_ayumi (2)_gim_00000000.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Cover 4.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 Japanese cover Cover 5.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket Version) Japanese cover Cover 6.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 Japanese cover Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) AyumiFull.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiNew.png|Ayumi's character portraits Ayumi's Sprites.png|Ayumi's sprite EGU2ajhwMTI= o corpse-party-blood-covered-psp-opening.jpg|Ayumi in the trailer Ayumi Shinozaki.gif|Ayumi in the opening All-earthquake.png|Ayumi and others during the earthquake Characters.png|Ayumi in the group photo Ayumi-Yoshiki0.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma in front of a mirror Ayumi-Yoshiki.png|Possessed Ayumi and Yoshiki in front of a mirror Wild Grin.jpg|Ayumi possesed Ayumi BC1.PNG|Ayumi possesed Ayumi cutted.jpg|Ayumi sliced in half in Wrong END 2 ★3 Ayumi's death part 1.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi's death part 2.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi-victim-full.jpg|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi-Yuki.jpg|Ayumi seeing Yuki Kanno's memories Blood Pool.jpg|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 3 ★4 CP-group-class.png|Ayumi and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) ayumi's sprites copy.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) Ayumiboschart.png|Ayumi's character portraits BoS-cultural-festival.png|Ayumi with her classmates at the school festival BoS-Yoshiki-Ayumi-hug.png|Possessed Ayumi being hugged by Yoshiki BoS-nap.png|Ayumi resting with Yoshiki BoS-Ayumi-Hinoe-story.png|Hinoe Shinozaki and Ayumi talking BoS-Ayumi-Naomi.png|Ayumi and Naomi Nakashima talking BoS-truck0.png|Ayumi and Naomi riding a truck to the Shinozaki estate BoS-truck.png|Ayumi and Naomi riding a truck to the Shinozaki estate BoS-truck2.png|Ayumi and Naomi riding a truck to the Shinozaki estate BoS-fullview.png|Ayumi and Naomi during failed ritual BoS-ritual-fail.png|Ayumi and Naomi during failed ritual (closer view) BoS-Ayumi-futhark-hurt.png|Ayumi being attacked with blades BoS-ritual-fail2.png|Ayumi getting hurt by blades after failed ritual BoS-ritual-fail3.png|Ayumi getting hurt by blades, and another paper doll starts to burn BoS-ritual-fail4.png|Ayumi with Fuþark (Futhark) runes on her body BoS-ritual-fail5.png|Ayumi with Fuþark (Futhark) runes on her body BoS-Ayumi-futhark.png|Ayumi being attacked with blades BoS-Ayumi-futhark2.png|Ayumi being attacked with blades BoS-Ayumi-blood.png|Ayumi with blades hurting her neck BoS-Hinoe-hug.png|Hinoe hugging Ayumi BoS-Hinoe-death.png|Ayumi witnessing her sister's death Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash ayumi2uchartdefault.png|Ayumi's character portraits (uniform) ayumi2uchartswim.png|Ayumi's character portraits (swimsuit) ayumi2uchartmaid.png|Ayumi's character portraits (maid) ayumi_pc98_hd.png|CORPSE-PARTY Ayumi 2U-all-1.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-all-2.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-all-3.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-all-4.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-all-5.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-all-6.png|Ayumi and others in the main hall 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|Ayumi in a swimsuit with the others 2U-romcom.png|Ayumi with the others trying to win Satoshi Mochida's heart 2U-swim.png|Ayumi with the others in the pool 2U-swim2.png|Ayumi with the others in the pool Ayumi-Azusa.png|Azusa Takai hugging Ayumi Ayumi-Azusa2.png|Azusa Takai hugging Ayumi 2U-Ayumi-closeup.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Ayumi-closeup2.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Ayumi-closeup3.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Ayumi-profile.png|Ayumi's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive Winter Clothes Ayumi Shinozaki.jpeg|Ayumi in her winter uniform BD-LE-cover.png|The cover of Corpse Party: Blood Drive Limited Edition (Japanese) Cp-bd.jpg|Ayumi on Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE promotional image BD-Ayumi-model.jpg|Ayumi's 3D chibi sprite BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Ayumi in a group picture with Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, and Sakutaro Morishige BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Ayumi in a group photo with Mayu, Sakutaro, and Seiko's face blacked out BD-pat.jpg|Ayumi getting her head patted by Yoshiki BD-Ayumi-scar.jpg|Ayumi looking in the mirror BD-Ayumi-bath.jpg|Ayumi taking a bath BD-Ayumi.jpg|Ayumi going to Makina Shinozaki's residence BD-Ayumi-wakeup.jpg|Ayumi waking up after falling unconscious with Yoshiki, Naomi, and Satoshi swarming around her BD-Ayumi-Aiko.jpg|Ayumi talking to injured Aiko BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Ayumi in a group photo with everyone's face blacked out except Ayumi's BD-Ayumi-Magari.jpg|Ayumi crying while listening to Magari Mizuki BD-Ayumi-bleed.jpg|Ayumi bleeding and sobbing BD-Ayumi-Sachiko.jpg|Ayumi and Sachiko's final moment BD-Ayumi-Queen.jpg|Ayumi communicating with Queen BD-Ayumi-win.jpg|Ayumi standing atop the reconstructed staircase with the Book of Shadows, clasping wounded eye BD-fin.png|Ayumi with the others, some faces are blacked out BD-Ayumi-fin.jpg|Ayumi in a wheelchair with the Book of Shadows Chapter01 EN.png|Ayumi in the Chapter 01 save icon chara_01_01_e.png|Ayumi's model texture chara_01_01_h.png|Ayumi's other model texture Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Ayumi in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP01.png|Ayumi in the Chapter 01 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP07.png|Ayumi in the Chapter 07 To be continued CG Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient DP-Ayumi-man.png|Ayumi with a mysterious man DP-NEUES-Ch1.jpg|Ayumi with a mysterious man (NEUES; version) DP-Ayumi.png|Ayumi's condition Ayumi-DP-NEUES.jpg|Ayumi's condition (NEUES; version) |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 2.jpg|Ayumi and Naomi Nakashima on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 2 cover Blood Covered Vol 3.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 3 cover Blood Covered Vol 6.jpg|Ayumi and Mayu Suzumoto on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 6 cover Blood Covered Vol 8.jpg|Ayumi and Naho Saenoki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 8 cover Blood Covered Vol 9.jpg|Ayumi and Satoshi Mochida on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 9 cover Blood Covered Vol 2 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yui Shishido and Yoshiki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 2 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 6 Alt.jpg|Ayumi and children spirits on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 6 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 8 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Kou Kibiki and Naho on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 8 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 9 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yoshie Shinozaki and Shougo Taguchi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 9 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Sachiko Shinozaki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 10 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Ayumi and others on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Ayumi and others on Curse 8 cover BC-curse10-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on Curse 10 cover BC-curse12-cover.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi and Yoshiki on Curse 12 cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Ayumi next to Naomi on Curse 15 cover BC-curse20-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Naho on Curse 20 cover BC-curse23-cover.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Naho on Curse 23 cover BC-curse27-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on Curse 27 cover BC-curse29-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on Curse 29 cover BC-curse31-cover.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Yuka on Curse 31 cover BC-curse36-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Naho on Curse 36 cover BC-curse38-cover.jpg|Ayumi on Curse 38 cover BC-curse41-cover.jpg|Ayumi and Naomi on Curse 41 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Yui, Yuka Mochida and Naomi on Curse 46 cover BCCharacter Pickup-2.jpg|Ayumi, Yui and Yoshiki in Volume 2 character pick-up page Rough Sketch1.jpg|Rough sketches featured in Volume 4 Drawing001.jpg|A drawing of Ayumi and Yoshiki on Volume 5 ending BC-Ayumi-charm.png|Ayumi suggesting everyone to do Sachiko Ever After BC-Ayumi-cry.png|Ayumi crying BC-Ayumi-possessed.png|Ayumi being possessed BC-Ayumi-possessed2.jpg|Ayumi being possessed BC-Yoshiki-Ayumi-possessed.png|Yoshiki and possessed Ayumi BC-Ayumi-darkening.png|Ayumi showing signs of darkening BC-manga-darkened-Naho-Ayumi.png|Ayumi and possessed Naho BC-Yoshiki-Ayumi.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki Corpseparty; Musume Musume Volume2 Cover.png|Ayumi on Corpseparty; Musume Vol.2 cover Musume-ayumi-yuka.jpg|''Corpseparty; Musume'' Vol. 1 alternative cover for Chinese version Ayumi-musume.jpg|Ayumi's on Chapter 6 cover MU-AYUMI-1.png|Closeup of Ayumi MU-AYUMI-2.png|Ayumi's character introduction MU-AYUMI-3.png|Closeup of Ayumi MU-AYUMI-4.png|Ayumi blushing Corpse Party: Book of Shadows LiFRzgoiTyY.jpg|Ayumi appears on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows volume 2 cover BOS-AYUMI-1.png|Closeup of Ayumi BOS-AYUMI-2.png|Ayumi's empty facial expression BOS-AYUMI-3.png|Ayumi and her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki BOS-AYUMI-4.png|Ayumi and Naomi BOS-AYUMI-5.png|Closeup of Ayumi |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Bcrf-novel.png|Ayumi and others performing Sachiko Ever After charm |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage AyumiMissingFootage.png|Ayumi at a convenience store AyumiAndYoshiki.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma talking AyumiClassmate.png|Ayumi talking with another student Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-001.jpg|Ayumi on the cover Tortured Souls characters.png|Ayumi's full profile along with others Ayumi TS1.PNG|Ayumi telling the story Ayumi TS2.PNG|Ayumi with others in the classroom Ayumi TS3.PNG|Ayumi surprised Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Ayumi looking at the door Ayumi TS4.PNG|Ayumi happy Ayumi TS5.PNG|Ayumi telling about the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Ayumi before doing the charm Ayumi TS6.PNG|Ayumi right before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-024.jpg|Ayumi lying on the ground Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-015.jpg|Ayumi scared Ayumi TS 100.PNG|Ayumi panicking ScissorStab.gif|Ayumi seeing Yuki Kanno's memories ShafRabsfs.jpeg|Ayumi Shinozaki confronting Naho Saenoki Ayumi running.jpeg|Ayumi running in the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School Ayumi worried.jpeg|Ayumi in the Sachiko Shinozaki's appeasement. |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD BC1 Cover.jpg|Ayumi with Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima, and Yuka Mochida on the CD cover ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES'' CP-BoS-project-dollies2.jpg|Ayumi, Sayaka Ooue, and Naho Saenoki on the cover ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♀Tarantula♀" Corpse-party-whisper-tarantula.jpg|Ayumi with Naomi Nakashima, Mayu Suzumoto, and Ran Kobayashi ''Corpse Party Drama CD "Arashi o Yobu!! Hairyokan Ippaku Futsuka no Tabi" Blooddrive.ans.jpg|Ayumi on Drama CD cover art with Satsuki Mizuhara and Naomi Nakashima Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 01 CP-Radio-CD1.jpg|Ayumi and Satsuki on the cover Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 02 CP-Radio-CD2.jpg|Ayumi, Satsuki, and Sachiko Shinozaki on the cover |-|Movies = Corpse Party Ayumi returns home.png|Ayumi returns home and dreadfully learns she is with Naomi Nakashima instead of the one she wanted. Ayumi and Yoshiki watch Mayu be dragged away.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma watch as Mayu Suzumoto is dragged away. Yoshiki and Ayumina.png|live action Yoshiki and Ayumi Ayumi Live Action in hall.png Ayumi and Yoshiki Live Action.png Yoshiki calming down Ayumi.png Ayumi looking at Mayu's Corpse.png|Horrified while looking at Mayu's Corpse ayushiki.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki looking at Mayu with concern for her safety. |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Ayumi-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "こ" drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist Ayumi_Shinozaki's_Karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "す" drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Ayumi-art.jpg|Ayumi's art by Sakuya Kamishiro ayumi1680x1050.jpg|Ayumi's Corpse Party: Blood Drive wallpaper Ayumi PC versions.PNG|Ayumi in her Corpse Party (PC) design from Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook AyumiArtwork.png|Ayumi drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro AyumiSticker.png|Ayumi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro AyumiSticker2.png|Ayumi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro AyumiSticker3.png|Ayumi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Happy New Year.png|Ayumi and Ayame wishing a happy new year in 2014 Bessatsu Corpse Party Bsst-cover.png|Ayumi on the cover Bsst-ayumi-hospital.png|Ayumi being hospitalized Bsst-mirai-full.png|Mirai Yamamura visiting Ayumi Bsst-mirai.png|Ayumi, Mirai, and Hinoe Shinozaki Promotional Art Icon cpscomic4 gamers.jpg|Bromide art of Ayumi and Naho Saenoki for pre-ordering Corpse Party: BloodCovered Ayumi-Seiko-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Seiko Shinohara, Yuka Mochida, and Ayumi sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE in Sofmap Ayumi-Yoshiki-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE in WonderGOO Ayumi-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Yuka and Ayumi sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE in Imagine WEB Shop Ayumi-yui-bcrf-geo.png|Illustration of Ayumi and Yui for pre-ordering Corpse Party Blood covered: Repeated fear. from Geo Naomi-Ayumi-live-action-promo.jpg|A tease for Corpse Party: Book of Shadows live action movie with Ayumi and Naomi Nakashima's actresses Ayumi-live-action-promo.jpg|A tease for Corpse Party: Book of Shadows live action with Ayumi holding the poster for the movie Category:Gallery